The present invention related to a container, and more particularly to a cosmetic powder case.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional cosmetic powder case, which has a case body 1, a cover 2, a separate disk 3 and a puff 4. The case body 1 is to receive cosmetic powder (not shown) therein. The separate disk 4 has openings 4a thereon. The puff 4 has a band 4a for facilitating user to grip. To assemble the case, first fill the case body 1 with cosmetic powder. Then, put the separate disk 3 into the case body 1 to cover the cosmetic powder and put the puff 4 on the separate disk 3. Finally, cover the cover 2 on the case body 1.
Hereunder are the disadvantages of the conventional cosmetic powder case:
1. When carry the case, cosmetic powder is easy to escape from the case body 1 via the openings 3a of the separate disk 3.
2. The air will contact the cosmetic powder received in the case body 1 via the openings 3a of the separate disk 3. It makes the cosmetic powder to oxidize faster.
3. There only one type of cosmetic powder is accept to be received in the case body 1.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic powder case, which has no drawbacks as described above.
According to the objective of the present invention, a cosmetic powder case comprises a case body, which has a chamber and a lip wall at the open end of the chamber. The lip wall has a position slot at interior side thereof and an order slot at exterior side thereof. The order slot has a lock ring slot thereon. A main cover has covering slot at bottom side thereof. An interior cover has a piece body and a round cover body, which are formed as a unity. The interior cover secures to the main body by the cover body engaging to the covering slot. A separate disk has an axial hole at central, channel potions around the axial hole, each of which has openings thereon, and a lock sidewall at the edge thereof, which has position flange at exterior side and a ring slot at interior side. The ring slot has position blocks therein. A rotatable disk has an axial rod at bottom side thereof, channels around the axial hole, lock device, which are two parallel ribs, at exterior side thereof and a L-shaped lock flange extended from the edge thereof. The lock flange has a ring rib at distal end of interior side thereof, and a puff has a band thereon for facilitating user to grip. Thereof, first we put cosmetic powder into the case body, put the separate disk into the chamber of the case body with the position flange of the separate disk engaging to the position slot of the case body and the lock sidewall of the separate disk engaging to the lip wall of the case body to secure the separate disk on the case body, cover the rotatable disk on the separate disk with the axial rod of the rotatable disk receiving in the axial hole and the lock rib of the lock flange of the rotatable disk engaging to the lock ring slot of the order slot of the case body, such that the rotatable disk can rotates relative to the case body but cannot depart from the case body